


The Actor and the Mechanic

by PezzieCoyote



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Actor!Jesus, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Daryl is out and proud, Desus - Freeform, Falling In Love, Fluff and Smut, I know nothing about geography, Jesus is ours now, Kang deserves the fires of hell for ruining Jesus, M/M, Mechanic!Daryl, Shane's a good friend, matchmaker!dog
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-04 06:16:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 9,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PezzieCoyote/pseuds/PezzieCoyote
Summary: Superstar actor Paul Rovia needs a break from Hollywood and goes back to where he grew up. There he meets Daryl Dixon and sparks fly.





	1. Chapter 1

This one is going to be slower going up than my last multi-chapter fic. Mainly because there are only three chapters written yet. I hope you like it. Please read and review. 

***

"And the award goes to.... Paul Rovia!"

Paul sighed internally while projecting the image everyone wanted to see. The grateful, humble actor who loved the adulation of his peers and his fans. He headed to the stage, accepted the award, thanked the people he had to thank, and left the stage. He accepted congratulations of his fellow actors, then turned towards the press room. He answered what questions he could, accepted more thanks, but inwardly cringed. 

He loved acting, he really did, but all the extra bullshit that went with it grated on his nerves. He loved the idea of bringing a character to life, of embracing that character, all its aspects, the good, the bad, being as realistic as possible, but doing press and interviews and awards shows, even when he won, weighed on him. He wanted to be actor just for that: to act. Embodying a character allowed him to get out whatever conflict was in his mind. That was the reason he went into acting to start with.

He knew that his rise as an actor was the thing Hollywood legends were made of. Young boy orphaned at age 4, raised in a group home until he was 7, before being adopted by a wealthy couple who nurtured him, gave him whatever he wanted and needed, encouraging him to follow his dreams and funding said dreams.

And he loved his parents, so much. He knew they didn't need what money could offer but they were always touched when he tried. He was wealthy in his own right now, commanding close to twenty million a picture. He was never frivolous, always saving what he could, since this acting ride could end tomorrow.

It was hours later before he got back to his house in the Hollywood hills. He liked how isolated he was. No neighbors within at least a 15 minute drive. He enjoyed his solitude, no matter how scarce it was. 

Paul sighed as his cellphone rang. "What now?" he said out loud, sighing even more when he saw who the caller was. "Christ." He answered the phone. "Hello."

"Paul, good to hear your voice. How are things?"

"I'm still taking some time off, Spencer. I need a break."

"Hey I wasn't asking–"

"I know you Spencer."

Paul waited for Spencer to continue. He knew there was a point to this phone call. His agent never called without a point. They weren't friends, they were colleagues. Spencer did a job and Paul paid him, that was the extent of it.

Spencer sighed. "I talked to Jessie."

"What the fuck? Why the hell are you talking to my girlfriend, about anything? You don't rep her."

"She said you're pulling away from her. She expects you to propose you know."

"Oh for Christ's sake. I'm nowhere near any kind of marriage proposal. And what business is it of yours anyways?"

Spencer was quiet for a minute before he answered, voice hard. "I know that your eyes have been straying from her. If I can see it and I don't even pay attention, what do you think she sees? Or any of those vultures in the press?"

Paul propped his feet up on his coffee table. "What's your point, Spencer?"

"Are you gay?"

"What? Where the fuck did that come from? How fucking dare you!"

"Seems you're protesting a little too much there, Paul."

Paul clenched his teeth, his jaw twitching. "Fuck you."

"Maybe you'd like that."

"Oh my god, what the–"

"Look, Paul, I don't care if you are. It's irrelevant to me. But look at the public. They love your romantic leading man persona. If you came out, IF you're gay, it would ruin your career. Why don't you think about that on your vacation."

Spencer hung up and Paul was tempted to send the phone flying through the picture window. But that wouldn't solve anything. He'd have a broken phone, a broken window, and he'd still be in the same place.

Paul was pretty sure he was gay. He rarely slept with Jessie anymore, and even when he did, he had to picture someone else, usually some guy. Recently, it had been his friend Aaron. But he'd never ever approach anything with Aaron, since he was married to his publicist Eric. Plus, he actually cared about both of them. Aaron had been a friend of his for many years.

So he guessed he would go on his vacation anyways. Go back to Virginia and visit his old haunt. He'd lived in Alexandria, Virginia for a few years in his early twenties. He'd always liked the city so he planned to go back for an extended visit. With the shit Spencer was getting on with, he couldn't wait to get away from LA.


	2. Chapter 2

Daryl Dixon finally closed up shop. He'd been working non-stop since around six that morning. It was now eight in the evening. He was bone tired and ready to sleep for a week. He'd lived in Alexandria for the last 10 years. He liked it here. There might be about 140,000 more people living here but it was so much better than when he lived in Jasper, Georgia. 

He had to get out of Georgia. He could no longer deny who he was and being an out gay man just wasn't possible there. Being an out gay man was never easy at times but at least he wouldn't get beat up constantly. As it was, he hadn't had a beating since he was probably 30. That's when he decided to pull up stakes and leave. No matter how Merle tried to convince him he 1. wasn't gay or 2. that he wouldn't make it anywhere else without him. 

Daryl was proud to be able to prove his brother wrong. He'd owned this garage for about six months now, after slaving for years to save up enough money for it. He'd gotten a good reputation for being a hard-working and honest mechanic, and his clients from the garage where he worked had followed him to this place. 

The only thing Daryl didn't like about Alexandria was how lonely he was. Sure he had friends, had even dated before. But he never felt that spark with any of the guys he'd gone out with. He wondered if he ever would sometimes.

In the meantime, his closest friend was his pet dog, named Dog. He was a gorgeous German shepherd and was probably the most loyal being he'd ever met. Once he wasn't working such long hours, he'd bring Dog to the garage with him. He'd put him on a leash of course, but a long enough one that he could roam around out back.

He pulled his bike into his garage and parked it, closing the door after himself. He had to go around the front first to get the mail before he went in. When he opened the door, Dog immediately ran past him. Surprised, Daryl tossed the mail into the house and re-locked the door to chase after Dog.

"Dog! Come back!"

He wasn't overly worried about Dog getting lost. The neighborhood was filled with people he knew, especially his best friend Shane, who could be a massive dick at times but he loved animals and would never let Dog get hurt.

When Daryl finally caught up to Dog, he was stopped next to a strange man who was facing away from him. He was petting Dog and the animal seemed to be lapping up the attention. He wondered who the man was. Then the man turned around at the sound of Daryl's voice, the mechanic was face to face with superstar actor Paul Rovia.

"Uh, hi."

"Oh hello. This one yours?" Paul asked.

Daryl offered a small smile. "Yeah, just ran out of tha house when I got home. Guess he really needed ta pee."

Paul laughed, a lovely musical sound that Daryl was instantly addicted to. He was already drawn by the man's ethereal eyes. 

"'M Daryl. Dixon. Live down the street there."

Paul took the proffered hand. "Paul Rovia. Nice to meet you. And you too," he said, referring to the dog. "What's his name?"

Daryl looked a little embarrassed. "Dog. Didn't know if he was gonna survive when I first got 'em, didn't want ta get too attached if he didn't make it. So I just called 'im Dog."

Paul pushed his hair back over his shoulders. "That actually makes sense. Just got used to calling him that, so you didn't change his name."

The mechanic nodded. "Plus, that's what he answers to now."

The men stood silent, in the middle of the street, no cars driving either way. 

"Should get off the road," Daryl commented.

Paul followed Daryl to the sidewalk. Daryl figured he should make his excuses and head back home but for some reason, he didn't want to leave this man's presence quite yet. 

"Ya here for a movie or somethin'?"

Paul flashed a grin. "Ah, no. Actually, I'm on vacation."

"In Virginia?" Daryl sounded incredulous.

The actor chuckled. "Yeah. I actually lived here for a while in my early twenties. Wanted to come back and see what's changed."

"Oh really."

Silently, the men started walking, finally stopping in front of Daryl's house. 

"Uh, ya want a cup o' coffee or anythin'?"

Paul brightened. "Sure."


	3. Chapter 3

Since I almost finished writing this story, I decided to post another chapter. Enjoy. Note: Smut

***

Daryl led Paul into his house, stopping briefly to pick up the mail he'd tossed into the porch. Daryl slipped out of his boots, Paul trailing behind the man as he headed towards the kitchen. Paul sat at the table when Daryl offered him a seat before turning to start up the coffee. 

Dog sat in front of Paul, tongue hanging out of his mouth happily. The actor absently scratched his head as he watched Daryl. 

"Ya okay for a few while I go shower. Kinda scuzzy after working since early this morning."

"Oh sure, go ahead. I'm okay here with this guy."

Daryl grinned before leaving the room. He shouted back that the coffee should be ready, to which Paul said he'd wait until Daryl was done with his shower. Twenty minutes later, Daryl was back, hair wet, wearing a sleeveless shirt and sleep pants, his feet bare.

"So where'd ya live when ya lived here?" Daryl asked, pulling a couple of mugs out of the cupboard.

"Oh, it was across town, on Broadbent."

Daryl turned and leaned back against the counter. "Broadbent huh? Nice neighborhood."

Paul felt the need to explain. "My parents, my adoptive parents, they lived there. They moved there for dad's work about fifteen years ago. I stayed with them for a time."

"They still live here?"

"My dad, yeah. Mom passed about three years ago."

"So sorry. Both mine are gone. Ma when I was nine, my daddy about a decade later."

Paul looked like he actually cared, at least to Daryl. Unless he was that good of an actor. 

"You've been on your own since then?"

Daryl shook his head as he folded his arms across his chest. "Nah, had a brother. He passed a couple of years ago. Got into the middle of a bad drug deal. Story of his life."

"Wow."

An uncomfortable moment of silence passed between them before Daryl turned back to the coffee maker to pour the beverage up. He pointed out where the cream and sugar were, if he needed it. After mixing his coffee, Daryl tossed a few bite-sized treats for Dog before inviting Paul to the living room.

"Ya in the city for long?"

Paul he sipped at his coffee. "Well, I have the next few months off. Haven't decided if I'm staying here yet. I've been non-stop for the last probably five years. I just need a break."

"I know what it's like ta slave for ya career."

Paul looked at him quizzically.

"Been workin' non-stop for most o' the last ten years at a garage. 'M a mechanic. Finally bought mah own place six months ago. It's gettin' off tha ground pretty well."

"That's wonderful! Congrats on that."

Daryl smiled his thanks.

Paul's smile dropped a little though. "My agent ripped me a new one before I came here." He cringed as he just blurted it out. Why was he telling this guy that anyways?

"Oh? Why?"

"Issues between me and my girlfriend. I was kind of pushed into dating her. I'm just not interested in her, not really. She's nice and pretty and talented... but she doesn't have what I want."

Daryl looked confused. "What's that?"

"Speaking very frankly? A dick."

Daryl was stunned. "Yer..."

Paul nodded. "Yeah. And I know we just met but I'm attracted to you."

Daryl was silent for a while. "'M not gonna be ya pet project ta figure out if ya're really gay..."

"No, that's not..." he sighed. "I know I'm gay, that's not the issue I'm coming to terms with. It's what my agent said to me. Am I willing to ruin my career to come out."

Daryl didn't know what to say. "Ah, well, coming out ain't an issue for me. I came out a long time ago. No one cares. I couldn't stay in Georgia and be out."

Paul winced. "No, I guess not."

Silence reigned again.

"Would ya career really suffer though?"

Paul chuckled bitterly. "My public persona is of a romantic leading man. It would seriously impact my choice of projects."

The mechanic took a sip of coffee. Fuck, he was going to be up all night having coffee at this hour.

"Is Hollywood really that bad?"

Paul considered. "It can be. But I think I've proven that I'm a good actor. I can embody any role that comes my way. I've done that. I've even played a gay man on screen. I think it was the only time in my career that I've felt so at home in a role. I didn't have to pretend."

Daryl nodded, laying his now-empty mug on the coffee table. Paul did the same. Then the two men moved, their mouths meeting for a sweet kiss. It wasn't chaste, but not passionate. It was a promise of what was to come.

Paul slid his hands into Daryl's hair, tugging slightly before cupping his face. Paul let Daryl pull him into his arms, sinking into the kiss. Paul thought he had died and gone to heaven but heaven wasn't like this. This felt good, way too good.

"Hmm, Paul," Daryl moaned between kisses.

Paul pulled back, gasping for air. "I-I won't be able to stop if I don't leave now."

"Why would I what you to stop?"

Paul let out a sound that was somewhere between a sob and a moan, before he clamped his lips back onto Daryl's. He felt Paul slip his arms around him, embracing him tightly. Daryl pulled back for a moment to take in the feelings coursing through him, hugging Paul close.

Daryl's lips met Paul's again, thrusting his tongue into the actor's mouth, seeking out every single crevice. He started to pull Paul's clothes away from his body as well as his own. When they were both naked, Daryl took Paul's hand and led them to his bedroom. They sat on the bed and stayed in a sitting position, touching, kissing, seeking out every surface of each other. Daryl reached down and grabbed hold of Paul's hard cock, which drew a harsh animalistic moan from deep within him. Daryl probed the end of Paul's dick, using his precum to moisten his entire member, sliding his hand up and down. Then he wrapped the hand around Paul's balls, rolling them between his fingers, eliciting loud moans from him as nuzzled Paul's neck.

"Oh Daryl... Please... I need.... Christ this feels so right...."

Daryl grinned briefly, seems like Paul was a little impatient, but Daryl obeyed, quickening his pace, running his hand up and down Paul's cock. Daryl's lips clamped down on Paul's nipple, sucking harshly, arousing him even more. Paul began humping against Daryl's hands, needing release and needing it soon.

"Oh God, Daryl, Daryl... I...."

"It's okay, you're getting there. I know something that will make you even hotter," Daryl said between harsh breaths, "You want me inside of you."

Paul whimpered, "Daryl... please...."

Daryl continued to jerk Paul off, he lowered his mouth to Paul's cock, sucking deeply, and finally, Paul exploded, shooting his hot cum into Daryl's mouth and down his throat. Daryl, never one to let anything go to waste, lapped it up greedily, savoring everything. After several moments, Daryl rose up from Paul's prone, spent form, smiling like the Cheshire Cat, or at least, the cat who swallowed the canary.

"Mmmm, that was good," Daryl said, collecting a drop that had escaped his mouth.

Paul could only smile weakly in response. Daryl just smiled, then reached over to the night table, searching for and removing a tube. He squeezed a generous amount onto his fingers and gently probed Paul's ass. Paul responded by drawing in a series of deep breaths, raising his knees to give Daryl better access.

"Daryl," Paul whined, "Please, just fuck me...."

Daryl smirked, then, without any warning, thrust two of his fingers into Paul's ass, making him grunt at the burn. He curled his fingers, pushing them in up to the third knuckle, probing deeper, angling for Paul's deepest pleasure. He removed his fingers as forcefully as he had introduced them, and once again, reached for the tube of KY. Coating his rock hard erection generously, Daryl positioned himself at Paul's entrance and pushed his cock into Paul's sweet ass, inch after yielding inch.

He then pulled Paul's legs over his and locked them around his waist. Daryl pulled his lover towards him, thrusting his tongue deep in his mouth before returning to the task at hand. Daryl grasped Paul's hips, angling his cock deep, searching for the prostate, knowing what it did to him. The burn threatened to overtake Paul until Daryl hit the prostate, then waves of pleasure flooded through Paul's body like an intravenous drug. Daryl carefully got to his knees and began pounding into Paul's hot tight hole.

Hearing Paul's moans and groans, Daryl grabbed a hold of Paul's once again hard cock and began jerking him off. Harder and faster, Daryl plunged into his lover, bringing them both closer to their release. Daryl plunged himself as deep as he could and finally, they both erupted, Paul spurting on top his and Daryl's bellies, and Daryl coming deep inside of Paul. They both milked their orgasms for all they were worth, then disentangled from each other, laying beside each other. Daryl reached for some tissues from the night stand, cleaning Paul and himself, before pulling Paul close to him.

"Do you regret this?"

Paul's eyes trained on Daryl, his energy completely gone. "No. No I don't."

Daryl planted a soft kiss on his lips, brushing Paul's hair out of his eyes. "Sleep, love."


	4. Chapter 4

When Paul stirred the next morning, he was confused as to where he was. Saw a ceiling he wasn't familiar with. Then he turned his head and remembered. 

Daryl.

Paul smiled and turned over in bed to face the man. He looked so sweet and delicate asleep. He carefully pushed a tress of hair away from his eyes, which opened a moment later.

"Mornin'."

"Good morning."

He leaned in to kiss his new lover, not caring that they both had morning breath. 

"Yeah, it is," Daryl replied. 

He slid an arm around Paul's waist, pulling him closer, both men moaning when their morning wood came in contact with the other's. Paul further pushed a hand down to Daryl's ass, squeezing slightly as he gently thrust his hips.

Daryl moaned, drawing a hand up over Paul's chest, flicking over a nipple. After a moment, he flicked his tongue over the same teat, making Paul let out a shuddering breath. Daryl's hand trailed over Paul's hip, to his ass, gently fingering his entrance, pushing a finger in after finding him still slick from the night before.

"God, Daryl..."

Paul was pushed onto his back as Daryl moved to lay between his legs, his mouth meeting Paul's. He began undulating against the actor, who threw his head back in ecstasy. Daryl reached for the lube on the nightstand again, quickly preparing Paul before slicking himself, slowly pushing his dick into the other man, only stopping when his hips met Paul's ass. Daryl ripped the blanket from on top of them, urging Paul to wrap his legs around him. He waited for Paul to adjust then started thrusting into the man, his legs tightening around him. 

"Oh, Daryl, fuck yes!"

Endless minutes passed before Daryl kissed Paul hard and trailing a hand down to wrap around Paul's dick, jerking him in time with his own thrusts. Paul cried out as the mechanic's cock pounded his prostate, that and his hand pushing Paul over the edge, spurting cum between them. His fluttering channel gripped Daryl which forced his own orgasm, his hips stuttering as he unloaded inside the actor.

Daryl carefully pulled out and flopped down next to Paul. He absently trailed his fingers through the cum that splattered on his own stomach, looking Paul straight in the eye as he sucked the digits into his mouth.

"Shit, that's hot."

Daryl grinned. After a few minutes, they both headed to the shower before dressing and letting Dog out, thankfully, on his leash.

The men were partaking in breakfast when Paul asked Daryl. "So what are your plans for today?"

Daryl swallowed his mouthful of coffee. "Was goin' ta go ta the garage but I called out. I have a coupla employees, they'll handle it fine."

Paul raised his eyebrows. "Why'd you call out though?"

Daryl smiled at Paul's innocent question. "Ya're here. Want ta get ta know ya better. Might know ya physically," he continued with a leer which made Paul blush– "But I wanna know ya as a person. I could easily see maself fallin' for ya. Think 'm halfway there already."

Paul just stared at Daryl, then blushed and ducked his head. "I'm not far behind you," he murmured. 

Daryl returned the grin. "How 'bout we take Dog out for a walk 'round the neighborhood. 'M friends with most people in this particular area. Most of 'em are workin' today but I know a few aren't. Could introduce ya."

Daryl had an amenable smile on his face but Paul could see the apprehension in his eyes. He smiled brightly and agreed. It was only 8 in the morning so they decided to wait before heading out, although Dog had to go out again.

In the meantime, they just talked. Daryl told Paul about his decision to leave Georgia. Paul told him about being in the foster care system before being adopted. The talking fell to the wayside as they ended up locked in an embrace on the couch, frantically kissing. Before they could get any further though, they pulled apart and composed themselves before heading out.

So far, Paul had been ignoring all calls and texts he received, except for Aaron, who was actually a true friend and oftentimes would cut through the bullshit and give Paul a straight answer when he needed it. Aaron had told him that Jessie was cheating on him. So much for expecting a proposal, he had thought. Of course, Spencer could have been lying to him. As long as Paul got the high-paying jobs, Spencer got good pay. 

He knew what the Hollywood types were like. All about money and image. Paul hated it sometimes. It's like it was ten percent acting, ninety percent other bullshit. But still, he put up with it. 

As Paul and Daryl trotted along the sidewalk, Dog in front and sniffing everything in sight, Paul reached over and took Daryl's hand in his. He was tired of hiding himself. He hadn't realized how much it took out of him. Last night was probably the first good night's sleep he'd gotten in years. 

Paul glanced over at Daryl, who was already looking at him, making Paul blush. They stopped in front of a split-level house and went up the few stairs to the front door. Daryl knocked, then unlocked and opened the door, heading inside, Paul and Dog following. Removing their shoes, they walked in further.

"Rick, ya here?"

"Up here!" came the call back.

"Want ya ta meet someone," Daryl called, standing at the bottom of the stairs. 

"Be down in a minute!"

Daryl led Paul to the living room, telling him to sit before he went to the kitchen to get or make coffee. Dog hopped up on the couch next to Paul, plopping his head in the actor's lap for scratchins, which he gave with a chuckle.

"Hey–"

Paul looked up to see an older man stop and stare at him. 

"Uh... Daryl?"

"In here."

The man took one last incredulous look at Paul before following Daryl's voice. He heard muffled voices, then Daryl came back to the room, flopping down next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder. The other man came in a minute later, carrying two cups of coffee, placing them in front of Daryl and Paul. 

Rick sat down in an armchair opposite them, looking at Daryl and Paul with interest. "So, this is new."

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Subtle ya aren't, Rick."

"Well, I'm just surprised that this–" he gestured to them– "happened. I didn't even know you knew each other."

Daryl shifted uncomfortably. "We didn't. Just met yesterday."

Rick looked shocked. But he also knew Daryl. If Daryl felt, after 24 hours that this man was something to him, he had to be. Daryl had usually never dated a guy more than twice, never mind sleeping with him. It was obvious to Rick that Paul and Daryl were already lovers, if the lovebite on Paul's neck was anything to go by.

Rick leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees while folding his hands together. He looked at Daryl and they shared some silent conversation. For several minutes, Daryl and Rick just looked at each other until finally, Rick smiled and stood, holding a hand out to Paul. 

"Welcome to the family."

Surprised, Paul stood and accepted Rick's hand. "Family?" he asked, looking at Daryl as he sat down again.

"Rick's mah brother, in every way but blood."

The three men talked for a while before Daryl and Paul headed out, but not before Daryl hung out with his Lil' Asskicker. Paul thought it was hilarious to see the two of them together, and how jealous Dog seemed to get when the girl was around.

The duo decided to go to the park, so Dog could run around free, Paul being stopped more than once for autographs or pictures. He didn't want to seem like an ungrateful 'Hollywood type' so he smiled for the cameras as usual.


	5. Chapter 5

Over the following week, Paul met all Daryl's friends in the area: Tara and her wife Denise; Shane and his wife Lori, who happened to be Rick's ex-wife; Carol and her husband Ezekiel; Magna and her partner Yumiko; Rick's wife Michonne and their kids, including Carl who worked part-time at Daryl's garage. 

Sure Paul missed Daryl like crazy when he worked but he knew the man wasn't one to idle around, even after only knowing him such a short amount of time. But the actor took the time to relax, decompress, and just enjoy doing nothing. 

He kept up on the news in Hollywood. That was a given but mostly, he kept in contact with Aaron. He answered his missed calls and texts after a few days, but actively avoided anything from Jessie. If she truly was cheating on him, he didn't want the confrontation or her denials. But he supposed eventually, he'd have to deal with her. 

A moment later, his phone rang. He sighed as he looked at the caller display. "Speak of the devil," he muttered. "Hello."

"Paul, where the fuck have you been?"

"Hello to you too, Jessie."

She let out a frustrated sound. "Cut the bullshit, Paul. Why'd you just take off? Never told me a damn thing."

"Explain to me why anything I do is any of your business."

The woman actually squeaked in offence. "I am your girlfriend! You could have at least told me."

Paul sighed, leaning his head back on the couch before noticing Dog coming over to sit by him. He loved this dog so much.

"Okay, maybe I could have said goodbye, but you know that I was taking some time off. I've been working non-stop for years, I need a break."

Jessie was quiet for a while. "Are you coming back?"

"What? To you? Don't you already have someone to keep you company?" Paul hadn't meant to just blurt that out but she was pissing him off. He felt like being spiteful.

She drew in a harsh breath. "What are you talking about?"

Paul knew she was lying, he could tell the difference in her voice from when she told the truth. "Don't bullshit me, Jess. I know you've been seeing someone else."

He heard her sigh heavily. "It was a mistake. I'm sorry. You know I love you–"

"Nope, too late. I'm not going to be that guy, the one who's too stupid to see what's going on. You've been seeing whoever for a reason. I want no part of it. You've broken that trust and without trust, there's no relationship, Jessie. It's over."

Then he heard the crying start. Oh would this never end. 

"Paul, please. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen, it was an accident–"

Paul scoffed. "Like what? He tripped and fell into your lady parts? I just told you, I'm done with you. End of story. Don't call me again."

He hung up and tossed the phone aside. He felt a weight come off of him though. His relationship with Jessie had always felt forced. Not surprisingly, Spencer had been the one to introduce them. Maybe it was Spencer Jessie was sleeping with. The more he thought about it, the more he found he didn't really care. 

Instead, his thoughts turned to Daryl, and he smiled. He'd known him for a week and felt like he'd known him all his life. And he knew already that he was in love with the man, although he hadn't told him yet. He was sure the feelings were mutual but perhaps he was too much of a chickenshit to even say anything yet. He'd once done a nude scene in front of fifty other people and didn't bat an eye, yet telling one man how he felt put the fear of God into him.

Since it was only 1 pm, he decided to have a short nap. Get all the shit with Jessie out of his head. He didn't want to think about her anymore anyways. If he was lucky, he'd dream about Daryl.


	6. Chapter 6

Daryl laid down on the ground, wedging himself under the truck he was currently working on. He enjoyed his work, he really did. He'd had an affinity for mechanic work since he was in his teens when his uncle Jess had showed him how. He'd gone to college and did the proper mechanic's course to eventually open up his own place, which had always been his long-term goal. His clientele was growing every day too. With one good opinion, it would reach three other sets of ears and potentially more. 

He was happy with his life. Or so he thought. He had a flourishing career, lots of friends, he was free of his brother Merle's insidious beliefs, because God knows he had enough of them. Racist, misogynistic, homophobic, just like probably every other person he hung around with. Worst thing was, he'd gotten it all from their daddy.

But he was away from it. After Merle died was the last time he went to Georgia. He knew how Merle's running buddies looked at him. Like he was deficient or evil. Because it was worst to be gay than it was to sell drugs that destroyed lives. Right.

Didn't matter now. He was happy with his life. Even more so now that he'd met Paul. Never in his life did he think that meeting an actor by chance would turn his life upside down. And he loved it. 

He knew already that he loved Paul. Hadn't told him. But he was sure the actor knew it. They'd spent every minute they could together. He missed the man like crazy when he was there at the garage but a man had to work. He'd wanted this place for years. He loved that Paul accepted that he was a working man. He was sure that Dog enjoyed the company Paul provided.

"Hey, Daryl!"

Daryl moved out from under the truck, which only needed a few more tweaks and would be fixed up. 

"Hey, back here."

A moment later, Shane sauntered into the garage. 

"Haven't seen ya around lately," Shane said. 

Daryl removed a couple of water bottles from the mini-fridge in the corner, handing one to his friend. 

"Been busy."

Shane laughed. "I know that. What's this I hear about a new man?"

Daryl rolled his eyes. "Don't ya know better than ta listen ta gossip?" he said as he leaned against the counter.

"I don't, but Rick told me ya got a new man."

Daryl nodded, taking another gulp of water before closing the bottle and laying it on the counter. "'S Paul Rovia."

Shane looked surprised. "The actor?"

Daryl nodded again. "He lived here 'bout fifteen years ago. Came back to get away from the limelight. He's met most of ya in the neighborhood."

Shane crossed his arms across his chest. "Where was I?"

"Workin' probably. It was early afternoon when we left Rick's, then we went home."

Shane smirked. "'We went home'? Is it that serious?"

Daryl looked his friend straight in the eyes. "When have ya known me to go out with someone for more than a coupla days? Yes, it's serious."

Shane let everything around him fade away as he looked at his friend. Finally, he was satisfied with what he saw. He neared Daryl, laying a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm happy for ya, man. If anyone deserves happiness, it's you."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

With a quick hug, Shane left the garage. 

***

It was Saturday. Daryl and Paul were lazing around the house, enjoying each other's company when Paul's phone went off. The actor picked up the device and clicked it open, sitting up a moment later, his face gone from jovial to serious in a second.

"Paul, what is it?"

Paul didn't answer, just continued scrolling through his phone. He let out a quiet but emphatic 'fuck' before handing the phone to Daryl.

"What the hell?"

Paul was being bombarded with texts with friends sending him various links to various websites that a 'credible source' was claiming to have proof that Paul Rovia was gay. Daryl looked at his lover, who had his head buried in his hands. 

"Paul?"

The actor sat back on the couch, shoulders slumped as he stared at the space in front of him. Daryl moved to sit next to the man, turning off the phone and tossing it on the coffee table. 

"What? How would they get that?"

"It was Jessie, it had to be. She got pissed that I ended things over the phone. She probably talked to Spencer–" Daryl gave him a look– "my agent. I think they've been sleeping together. Probably cooked this up. Spencer accused me of being gay."

"What a buncha fuckin' assholes. Ta use tha truth against ya."

Paul sighed, just looking at nothing, his mind racing. Rumors were just that, rumors, but every rumor had some truth to it. Daryl just sat by him, rubbing a hand up and down his back when Paul sat forward again. 

"What am I going to do?"

"Do? Nothing. There's no way ta prove anything."

Paul turned to look at the mechanic. "You're basically saying that it's okay to stay in the closet. I've never felt more free since I've been out. I know it's here and to your friends but–"

"Our friends."

"What?"

"They're our friends now. They like ya a whole lot."

"I like them too. Judith is such a spitfire."

Daryl smiled his agreement. "So what r'ya gonna ta do?"

Paul sighed again. "Knowing Spencer, he's already in damage control mode, trying to twist the story to benefit me."

"If he's sleepin' with yer ex, why would he care?"

Paul laughed bitterly. "Spencer might be damn good at his job, but he's a money and power hungry asshole. As long as I make the big bucks, he makes the big bucks."

"Ah."

"He won't go on the high defensive, because it'll seem like it's a little too much of a protestation."

"That's true."

They were silent for a little while. Finally, Daryl spoke again.

"I know it'd be unrealistic ta expect ya ta stay in Alexandria, but I'm gonna lay it on the line with ya."

Curious, Paul turned to his lover, taking his hand. 

"I'm in love with ya. I wanna be with ya."

Paul leaned in and left a sweet kiss on Daryl's lips. "I love you too."

Daryl told Dog to get off the couch, then he proceeded to make love to his new boyfriend, their mutual declarations of love spurring them on.


	7. Chapter 7

"I wish I could go back with ya," Daryl lamented. 

Paul ran his fingers through Daryl's hair, messy after their lovemaking. They were both still laying on the couch naked. Dog was unaffected as he slept on the loveseat. 

"I know you have to work, babe. But I appreciate the sentiment." Paul sat up, pushing back his own hair. "I need to deal with this shit, then I'll be back. I don't have any projects to work on for at least six months. God knows what all this crap will do to my career."

Daryl was quiet as he was thinking. "Crap?"

"Oh I don't mean it that way. I wish I could be past this rumors and innuendo garbage. I've always hated being the basis of rumors and half-truths."

Daryl sat up. "Why not come out completely? I mean, I'm not demandin' that ya come out, that's ya own decision. I won't feel any different if ya don't. But–"

Paul interrupted him. "I don't want you to feel like you're my dirty little secret, Daryl. I love you."

The mechanic smiled sweetly, ducking his head as he grabbed Paul's hand. "Well, whatever ya need ta do, go do that. Then come back and we'll spend more time tagether."

***

A few days later, Paul was sitting in his agent's office, glaring a hole through Spencer's head. Or at least trying to. He'd been on the phone since Paul had gotten there and the actor was seriously contemplating throwing the phone and Spencer himself, out the window. 

Finally, Spencer hung up the phone. "I didn't expect you back so soon."

Paul rolled his eyes as he rested a hand on his crossed legs. "Well, rumors going around about me, and coincidentally it happens right after I end things with Jessie–"

Spencer's eyes widened. "You broke up with Jessie?" 

Paul's eyes narrowed. He could see that Spencer already knew since he'd always had a knack for being able to spot liars. Worked well in Hollywood, since the place was full of liars and yes-men. 

"Cut the crap, Spencer, I know you already know."

"I didn't–"

"Yes, you did. Either Jessie called you herself or you found out some other way."

Spencer looked like he was going to backpedal some more but sighed, defeated, shoulders slumping. "Okay, yes, I already knew. Jessie told me."

"Uh-huh."

"The rumors of you being gay aren't helping things since you broke up with her."

Paul leveled a look at his agent. "She was cheating on me. She admitted it. I wasn't about to stay with someone I can't trust."

Spencer didn't even react to the news of Jessie's infidelity, which gave more credence to the idea that he was the one Jessie cheated with.

"So, I have a spot on the Andrea Harrison show booked for you. You go on there, deny, deny, deny, and we go from there."

"Fine. When?"

"In two hours."

"What the fuck? A little more advance notice would help!" Paul shouted, jumping out of the chair. "You can't just spring this shit on me! What if I hadn't come back today?"

Spencer looked up at Paul. "I didn't book it until I knew you were on the plane back. Calm the fuck down."

Paul paced, breathing deeply to rein in his temper. After a couple of minutes, he stopped, still standing in front of Spencer's desk. "You're lucky you're good at your job, otherwise I'd fire your ass."

Spencer actually had the audacity to laugh. "You're a smart enough man, Paul, to see how mutually beneficial our working relationship is. Now, you might want to head to the studio. Andrea starts taping in an hour."

Paul glared at his agent one more time before storming out of the office.


	8. Chapter 8

Paul had hired a driver for that day, a nice man named Abraham, who was former military, if his behavior was anything to go by. He found that he liked the man. He had an interesting vernacular with his 'mother dick' this and 'son of a dick' that. Paul found it quite comical. 

He didn't want to drive today, since he knew he'd be in a pissy mood from meeting with Spencer and didn't want to chance driving while angry, which should be grounds for a ticket in some cases. In any case, Paul was headed to the studio where Andrea's show as taped. 

He really was not looking forward to this. Going on a national live talk show to deny who he was did not sit right with him. But what was he supposed to do? Give up his career? Maybe it wasn't as bad as he thought. Spencer made him believe that being gay was the worst thing for a career. Perhaps he was a homophobic ass, which wasn't too much of a stretch.

He also knew that, despite Daryl's words, it would hurt the man if Paul denied himself, which, by extension, would be denying him. He never wanted to hurt Daryl. He loved him so much, even after only knowing him for such a short amount of time. Like Aaron once told him, you know when you know. And it will sometimes feel like being brained over the head.

Once the car was stopped, Paul got out, thanking Abraham, then robotically going into the studio, being directed towards hair and makeup. As he was getting gussied up, his phone rang. He noticed the name and smiled. 

"Hey, what's up?"

There was silence, then Daryl spoke, very lowly, his voice cracking. "Dog's hurt."

"What? When, what happened?"

"Got hit by a car. He's in surgery. They don't know if–" Daryl broke off, and Paul knew he was trying to suppress his tears. 

"Oh god. I shouldn't have left."

"Ya couldn't know this was gonna happen."

"I hate that you're alone right now."

Daryl sniffled. "Shane's here with me. He's keeping me from fallin' apart."

"Well, I owe Shane then."

Daryl actually chuckled. "Yeah, he'll collect too."

Paul smiled sadly. "Look, he'll be okay. You said Hershel was an awesome vet, didn't you?"

"Yeah, he is. Saved Dog when I first got 'im."

"See? So he'll be fine. I'll be there as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay. Love ya."

Before Paul could say anything else, Daryl had hung up. He wished with everything he had in him that he was there with Daryl right now. He loved Dog, Paul did too. He had joked that Dog had played matchmaker for them when he ran out of Daryl's house. 

A little while later, he was sitting on stage after being welcomed by the host Andrea Harrison. Paul wondered why Spencer had decided for him to go on this show. He'd had a combative relationship with Andrea from past appearances. He had a bad feeling about this whole thing.

"So, Paul," Andrea said after they exchanged pleasantries, "There are rumors going around that you broke up with your girlfriend Jessie Anderson because you are gay. Your agent gave a statement saying that it was the sign of a bitter, spurned ex who said this to get back at you. What do you have to say about this?"

Andrea's audience, never one to be quiet, started saying things towards him. "He ain't gay!" "He's too hot to be gay!" and similar ignorant statements. 

Paul looked at the audience, annoyed, then back at Andrea who had a smirk on her face. The longer he remained silent, the more riled up the audience got, which he could see that Andrea loved. Her ratings would go through the roof.

With a sigh, Paul went to speak when he thought about Daryl. He would not deny his lover. Not in the slightest. Daryl meant way too much to him to do that to him.

"May I speak?" he mockingly said to Andrea, who gestured to the audience to quiet down. "You know what? For the last ten years, I've taken on role after role and played them all to the best of my abilities. I'm happy to leave those roles behind though, so I can go and live my life with way I want. But I haven't been. I'm not going to deny who I am anymore. So yes, I am gay. And I'm fucking proud of it."

The audience erupted into cheers as Andrea beamed at the reaction. Paul stood up and neared the camera. 

"Spencer, you're fired. And Daryl, baby, I'm coming home."

Paul left the stage, rushing past everyone and quickly climbed in the car, which Abraham already had running. He instructed Abraham towards his house so he could pack a few more things, then an hour later, he's on a private plane heading back to Alexandria.


	9. Chapter 9

Daryl's head was in his hands as Shane sat next to him again. There was still no word about Dog. Even if Dog needed an amputation, that would be fine as long as he lived. He couldn't lose him. Like he couldn't lose Paul. 

Shane had brought up Paul's appearance on Andrea Harrison's talk show on his phone and to say Daryl was shocked would be downplaying it. He was utterly flabbergasted, speechless. Shane thought Daryl's reaction was hilarious. But Daryl was astounded. Paul had publically declared his sexuality. After only realizing he was gay for such a short time. And then declaring that he had a lover. 

Shane had been skeptical at first until he saw how happy Daryl was. Just hearing Daryl gush about the other man convinced Shane that Paul was the real deal. Shane himself had been a serial dater until he met Lori, who had been married to Rick. Lori and Rick hadn't been happy in a long time though and the breakup of their marriage was a long time coming. Rick and Shane, although not good friends beforehand, had suffered in their friendship for a while, until Daryl made him see sense about it. 

Shane had been Daryl's best friend since the mechanic had moved to Alexandria. One might think they'd be antagonistic to each other since Shane seemed like the ultimate alpha male who'd be intolerant of just about anything, but he was supportive of Daryl. He'd even set up Daryl with a couple of his friends over the years. He'd actually felt bad when he set Daryl up with Gareth. The guy was a complete and total asshole who was into bloodplay and other shit like that. Daryl had ended that date early, told Shane about it, causing Shane to blow his top at Gareth. 

Shane leaned back in the chair, hand rubbing at Daryl's back. He loved Daryl. Was his closest friend in the world. He would do anything for Daryl, just like he knew Daryl would do anything for him. Daryl was the kind of man he could call at three in the morning and he'd be there, no question. 

"Daryl?"

Daryl and Shane looked up, both standing at seeing Paul coming down the hallway. Daryl's tears started anew at seeing his love, moving towards him quickly, wrapping his arms around Paul, who held him tight in return. 

"I'm here baby. I'm here."

Daryl buried his face in Paul's hair, but Paul clearly heard the mechanic speak lowly. "Thank ya. So glad ya're here."

Paul pulled back, holding Daryl by the shoulders. "I'm not going anywhere, honey."

Daryl leaned in and kissed Paul, a long closed-mouth kiss, a comfort kiss to assure himself that Paul was indeed there.

"Paul."

The actor looked towards Shane, shaking his hand. "Good to see you again, man."

Shane ran a hand through his hair. "I'm glad you're here. He's been going nuts without you here."

Paul sat he and Daryl down, Shane sat back down too. "Is he still in surgery?"

Daryl said nothing, just accepted Paul's embrace. He was exhausted, it was easy to see. 

Shane answered Paul. "I suppose he is. We haven't heard anything."

"What happened?"

Daryl spoke softly, so softly that both Shane and Paul had to strain to hear him. "Ran outta the house again. Didn't see the car coming. At least it wasn't going too fast. Probably woulda killed him on impact."

"Oh God baby," Paul replied, wrapping his arm tighter around Daryl. "How long's he been in there?"

Daryl didn't answer so Shane told him. "Since probably a half hour before he called you."

Paul looked at his watch. Shit. That was hours ago.

Shane continued. "I'm hoping we hear something soon."

"Me too," Daryl mumbled. 

Almost as if on cue, a young blonde woman came down the hallway. Daryl immediately stood up.

"Beth? How is he?"

She smiled. "He's going to be okay, Daryl. It took so long because he had some internal bleeding that had to be fixed up. Had to remove some shrapnel from his back right leg. We thought he might end up losing the back left leg but Daddy was able to save it."

Daryl slumped down in his chair, burying his head in his hands. Paul sat next to him, running a hand over his shoulders, rubbing gently. 

"Thank god," Shane said. 

Paul heard Shane ask for some specifics but the actor turned his attention to Daryl. "Honey? He's going to be fine. You heard her."

Daryl nodded. He looked up at Beth. "Can I see him?"

Beth smiled. "Of course! Come with me."

Daryl stood and followed the girl, leaving Paul and Shane behind. Both sat down in relief. 

"Thank God that dog's okay. I don't know what Daryl would do if he died."

"Now we don't have to think about that."

They were silent for a while. Finally, Shane broke the silence.

"How long are ya out here for?"

Paul glanced at the dark haired man. "I have nothing in the works for at least another five months. Don't know what's going to happen since I went on that fuckin' show. It has all the earmarks of being my agent's– well my ex-agent's– doing."

Shane looked curious. "Why would he do that though?"

"To him, I'm a cash cow. The more money I make, the more he makes."

Shane whistled in response. "That sounds like too cutthroat a business for me. And being honest, even though I don't know you that well, you seem too good a person to be lost in that kind of business."

Paul actually blushed. "Uh thanks, I guess. I've wondered about it a few times."

"Daryl needs you. In the ten years I've known him, you are the only man he's ever introduced any of his friends. That alone tells me you mean something to him."

"He told me he loves me. I love him. I'm willing to walk away from all of it– acting, the movies, the limelight, everything– if it means being with him. I've lived a false life. I made myself believe I was a normal, hetero man." Paul sighed, running a hand through his hair, before leaning back on the chair and slumping. "My rise to stardom, none of it was false, but I was being false. I wasn't being true to me. I did things to appease others. When does my life become my own again?"

Shane thought for a few moments. "So what do you plan to do?"

"For now, nothing. I'm going to stay here with Daryl and Dog. See what happens with my career. It'll take time for all the cards to fall. I'll know more in a couple of months probably. I'll make a career decision then, I guess."

A moment later, Beth called Paul's name. "Daryl asked me to come get you."

"Oh sure." Paul stood, stopping in front of Shane briefly. "Talk later?"

"Oh yeah. Yeah. Give Dog a big kiss for me," Shane said, blushing slightly.

Paul chuckled. "I sure will."


	10. Chapter 10

Well, another finished story. Hope you've enjoyed it. Thanks to those who commented, kudo'd or just read the story. 

***

Two months later....

Daryl gasped as he rolled off of Paul, who was breathing just as hard. Daryl grimaced as he felt cum oozing out of him, but he wouldn't change this experience for anything. 

"Damn!" Paul said, turning towards his love. "That was amazing."

"Got that right. Goddamn. Never knew how good it would feel havin' a dick in me. Gonna have ta do that more often."

Paul actually giggled as he slid a hand across Daryl's chest, trailing his fingers through the cum Daryl had spurted there. His fingers took up as much as they could, before Paul sucked each finger into his mouth, moaning at the taste. Then he leaned over Daryl and lapped up the rest, his tongue making Daryl groan.

The last two months had brought a lot of changes for Paul. Turns out, he received nothing but support from his peers for coming out. Andrea Harrison got a lot of criticism for how she handled the situation and her show ended up being dropped in over two dozen markets. Other actors, singers, politicians alike, decided to boycott the show in support of Paul. 

The paparazzi, always thorns in everyone's sides, hadn't managed to track Paul down to Alexandria. The only communication the press got were from Paul's instagram account, which had the location turned off. People in the city hadn't bothered Paul too much either, choosing instead to respect his privacy. It was a nice change.

Spencer Monroe tried to spin being fired in his favor by spilling sordid secrets, as he called them. He was disgraced when each secret was proven to be a lie. Spencer's other clients ended up dropping him until he was fired from the agency he worked at. Paul had hired a new agent, a lovely woman named Sasha, who coincidentally dated Abraham, Paul's one-time driver. Sasha was a shark who could turn any negative situation into a positive.

Dog had made a full recovery, coming home after a few days, wearing the cone of shame. Daryl and Paul doted on him, giving him so much love that he sometimes hid under the table to get away from them. 

Paul didn't want to go back to LA, but he didn't want to completely give up acting. He wanted to live his life now. He had talked to Daryl about it, with Daryl supporting whatever Paul wanted to do. He hadn't made a final decision yet, but was leaning towards cutting down on his projects so he could be with Daryl more often. He'd gone to LA to pack up what he wanted and had it shipped to Alexandria. He told his agent and others who worked for him that he was taking an extended sabbatical. He had a couple of movies coming out in the next year so he would do the press and appearances for them. 

Daryl sighed, wrapping an arm around Paul's shoulders, pulling him against him. "I love ya. So glad ya're here with me."

Paul kissed his love. "I love you. There's nowhere I'd rather be. Oh! I do have something for you though."

Daryl looked curious as Paul rolled away and picked up his jeans, taking something out of one of the pockets. He turned back and presented Daryl with a ring. 

"I want to marry you. What do you think?"

Daryl looked stunned, but somehow not surprised. Silently, he took the ring and slid it on his ring finger and held his hand up. 

Paul smiled. "Looks perfect there."

"Yer perfect. That's a yes, by the way."

The actor laughed, a big smile on his face as he leaned in to kiss his fiancé. The kiss quickly grew passionate, and led them to another round of lovemaking. 

Out on the couch, Dog huffed as he heard his masters in the bedroom. He laid his head down and closed his eyes. He knew they were safe. That was all that mattered.


End file.
